1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to system and method for collaboration and more particularly, to a system and method for collaboration which may include notifying another user of an updated shared state of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems exist for allowing people to remotely collaborate with each other. Many of these conventional systems utilize the Internet.
For example, such systems may include Web collaboration tools such as Wikis, Blogs, and Instant Messaging; Web content generation tools such as FrontPage, JavaServerPages, ActiveServerPages, and personal home page language (PHP); Data Synchronization and Replication services; Shared Editors of the 1990s, “Groove”; Editors with annotations, such as Microsoft Word®; Programming models such as “Linda”, “TSpaces”, “JSpaces” and “Jini”, distributed programming; Remote Method Invocation; “Publish/Subscribe” communication tools; Networked or multiplayer computer games; extensible mark-up language (XML), hypertext mark-up langugage (HTML), and game maker language (GML); Forums; Internet Relay Chat (IRC); sending annotated documents by e-mail; and Shared White Board and Shared Screen applications.
However, each of these conventional systems is missing some valuable features and is, therefore, only a partial solution. Such valuable features may include realtime interaction, persistence of information, richness of content, ability to organize information and access control.